Une journée normale
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Voici l'une des journées les plus "normal" d'un youtuber mécanophile. OS COLLAB'


**NDA** : Salut ! Cette fic' à été écrite en collaboration avec Deydeyan, par un doux soir d'orage, alors que des goules menaçaient de me tuer... Nan, j'dec, on se faisait juste chier. C'est sortie tout seule de nos deux esprits de psychopathes. Lisez, ou sinon, la Sainte Patate et la Sainte Pelle vont venir vous hanter la nuit.

 **Disclaimer:** A notre grand regret, aucun des personnages cités dans cette fiction nous appartiennent, malgré nos efforts incessants pour les kidnapper. Je paierais très chers si vous réussissez à m'avoir une de leur mèches de cheveux, sachez-le.

* * *

Une journée normal, soit, étrange est vécu par un de nos chères youtuber. Bienvenue dans cette aventure totalement sortie de l'ordinaire pour nous, mais pas pour lui...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ai un chat... C'est un monstre et il se nomme Wifi :3. Il est le chat le plus mignon du monde, même mon cœur de pierre ne peut lui résister. Je le kidnappe chez Mathieu Sommet en me travestissant en prostitué. Le Patron ne m'a pas résisté... Il m'a sodomisé allègrement et j'aime ça. :) Ensuite, il s'endort. Je lève tout de suite la légende: le Patron n'a pas du tout une grosse bite. Bien au contraire. Pendant qu'il dormait, je m'introduis dans la chambre de Mathieu, point de Wifi ici **.** En sortant de la chambre, je croise le Hippie, qui me crie:"INVASION INVASION ! Caches toi gros, les hommes de Babylone arrivent !". Le Hippie me dépasse en courant. Il en a clairement trop pris... Je suis à présent dans le salon. Sur le canapé, il y a le Panda qui bouffe du bambou. Quand il me voit, il lance son bambou vers l'autre bout de la pièce, puis il me saute dessus. Il me fait un french kiss, pour ensuite m'attraper et m'emporter dans sa grotte. Il va me baisé. Nous le faisons et c'est encore plus génial que le sexe anal du Patron. Ensuite, le Panda s'endort à son tour. Je sort discrètement de la grotte pour me diriger vers la chambre du Geek, le dernier endroit possible pour trouver Wifi. J'entre et le Geek me regarde, d'un air apeuré. Il est beaucoup trop mignon... Il vient de perdre une partie de World of Warcraft. Il tient Monsieur nounours dans ces bras et des larmes roulent sur ses petites joues rouges. Je le console, puis j'aperçois ENFIN Wifi au coin de la chambre. Je fais de mon mieux pour approcher doucement... Et pis merde. Une batte de base-ball apparaît dans mes mains parce que... Parce que le Japon. Je frappe avec fermeté le Geek, qui pleure encore plus que lors de ça défaite sur son jeu. Lorsque je constate qu'il est dans les pommes, je m'approche une seconde fois de Wifi, je le prend et je m'enfuis par la fenêtre.

Rendu chez moi, je me rend compte que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille*...Mais quel con je suis !  
Maintenant, je suis obliger de retourner chez Mathieu... Le Patron et le Panda dorment toujours, le Geek pleure, et le Hippie plane. J'attrape **l** e porte feuille qui traîne sur la commode et regarde les personnalités affalées sur le canapé, des pensées malsaines me traversant l'esprit. Je le fait ou je le fait pas? Bah #Yolo! Je le fait ! Après les avoir violer (encore), je quitte la pièce et je vais chercher mon porte feuille dans la chambre du Geek. Je récupère mon précieux, mais quelqu'un entre dans la pièce; c'est Mathieu. Je hausse les épaules. Quitte à s'introduire chez lui, autant se taper toute la maisonnée. Alleeeeeeer ! Je lui saute dessus. Il me cri: "Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Mais lâche moi putain !" Je le viol, puis je quitte la maison. :3 J'arrive chez moi, les cheveux en bataille.

Récapitulons: je possède a présent un chat, j'ai sauter 5 personne **s** , et j'ai deux portes-feuilles dans la poche. Deux ? Meeeerde, celui dans la chambre du geek; c'était celui de Mathieu ! Je dois retourner encore chez Mathieu. Maintenant la question est: je me les retapes (en partouze) ou je balance le portes-feuilles de Mathieu dans le visage de son propriétaire? Je vais prendre l'option #1... Je vais la faire à la Patron. J'attacherais Mathieu et je lui mettrais son porte feuille dans le cul ! Satisfait de mon plan, je me mets en route vers l'appartement du Hobbit.  
Lorsque j'y pénètre, je me fait directement accueillir par un Patron enragé: il est déjà en manque de sexe. Plus loin, il y a le Hippie, le Geek, le Panda et Mathieu qui se massent l'arrière train d'un air douloureux... Le Patron m'empoigne, je ne me débat pas, au contraire, je lui chuchotes mon plan machiavélique. Il a un sourire rêveur et accepte de m'aider.0.0 Mais avant d'exécuter mon plan, il demande de se faire payer en nature, ce que je fais. Ensuite, nous les prenons en tenailles: j'attaque le Geek, proie facile, ainsi que Mathieu qui est beaucoup trop sonné pour me voir venir. De son côté, le Patron se charge du Hippie et du Panda. C'est... délicieusement décadent. Le porte feuille fini bien dans le cul de Mathieu, et je peux rentrer chez moi m'occuper de Wifi.

Il fut nettoyer, brosser, et puis... Mis aux enchères sur e-bay. Une fangirl l'a finalement acheté pour 666 mille euros.

 _Cher journal,_  
 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai violer et baiser comme une bête, j'ai voler mon meilleur ami pour me faire de la thune, et je vais à présent me payer des putes avec l'argent des abonnés ! Bref, tu vois, j'ai passé une journée plutôt banale... Bisous ! Antoine Daniel._

* * *

Bon bah voilà... Le principe était simple: Deydeyan commençait une phrase, je la finissais et voici le résultat :p. Elle la publiera sur Wattpad, où elle est beaucoup plus active ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à review et lire mes autres fic' ! (je retourne de ce pas au prochain chapitre de Rencontre entre deux chevelus que je n'arrive pas à finir...).

 _Chocolat et guimauve, Nimfa._


End file.
